


fight for love ( please dont )

by angelsigil



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Hyungwon, Alpha!Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Omega!Minhyuk, alpha!jooheon, beta!changkyun, beta!wonho, changkyun just wants whats best for them, hyungwon and minhyuk rlly have true love, jooheon is an asshole but i swear its just the alpha instincts, omega!kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsigil/pseuds/angelsigil
Summary: jooheon wants minhyuk but hyungwon wont let him take him .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first monsta x thing im sorry if its bad or ooc ;( i tried , but then again , everyone has different perceptions of everyone.
> 
> comments and all are appreciated !!

"Hyungwon, please," Pale fingers reached to clasp around the fist that swung back with each mighty step, always missing, just barely managing to hold on before it was ripped out of his way again and out of his reach, " _Hyungwon_." More desperately, he tries to hold onto the one he thinks he'll lose.  _Knows_ he'll lose.

Chae Hyungwon was his alpha, the man he's always wanted as a mate since he could remember. He was tall and lanky with thick lips and fluffy black hair that brushed against his bangs. Softspoken, he tended to blend in with the crowd, not really wanting to socialize much. He was lucky he bumped into him on that random day, which now seems so far away. The second Hyungwon looked at him, his timid face lit up with a bright, world-stopping smile. He wasn't like any other alpha, as cliche as it was. He was gentle and caring, no where near aggressive and rough. It was a miracle on how he could end up with someone like himself.

Lee Minhyuk wasn't your typical omega, either. He didn't like the idea of being submissive, but hell, he would if it were with the right one. He was loud and was told he had too much energy- who knew? Alphas never liked how he bounced in his step, wiggling and always squirming. He also "talked too much". Now, he never thought low of himself, but he was becoming convinced he'd never find someone who'd truly like him before he ran into Hyungwon. The second their bodies collided, dark eyes peering into each other in a mix of shock and embarrassment, he knew by the rapid beating of his heart, he found the one. 

Well, all happy times have to come to an end eventually.

Jooheon, another alpha, had has his eyes on him for as long as he can remember. He's a sneaky, squish-faced trickster and Minhyuk wants  _nothing_ to do with him. He has followed him around at all times, even going as far as tugging on his white locks and purring, "Nice change, omega" when Minhyuk dyed his hair. He shudders every time he thinks of that memory. He's eighty percent sure that Jooheon believes if he waits it out long enough, he'll get what he wants. That's just not how life works.

When Hyungwon came into the picture, Jooheon went _insane._ He shot degrading terms towards the couple whenever he saw them. Minhyuk knew it was because he was an alpha and one who had his sights on an omega, so it didn't phase him much. The only thing he vaguely remembers from confrontations like those was the way Hyungwon's fingers curled deeper into his hip in annoyance, keeping him close. He never had a problem with anything that let him be closer to the one he loved.

It got to the point where Jooheon suggested they do things the "traditional" way, meaning Hyungwon and him fight to see who wins Minhyuk. Personally, the omega hated it. It made him feel like an object to be one as a prize. Hyungwon had a similar standpoint, but he wouldn't back down if it meant he could be with Minhyuk with no worries. 

That's where they were now.

Hyungwon was stalking down the forest path, pushing through bushes and ducking under branches, pushing anything in his way aside hastily. Sometimes, a sharp end would catch on the hem of his too-long black shirt or pricking at his jeans. Minhyuk chased after him, trying his best to convince him out of the dual. He knew how it'd end. He already knew.

Hyungwon was in no way a fighter. He was tall and could come across as intimidating, but he hated conflict. He'd rather talk his way out of situations rather than get physical. Minhyuk hoped that'd how this be, at first, until Hyungwon basically  _stormed_ out of the house, anger surrounding him in a cloak. He wanted to really get down and dirty with this, it seemed.

Minhyuk cried out his name again, trying to get his attention. His need to get him to stop grew increasingly desperate with every step that's taken, with every breath that's breathed. When they're close- close enough for Jooheon to be spotted between the thickly covered branches, for him to be able to smell the two approaching- Hyungwon  _finally_ spins around. Minhyuk smashed straight into him, clutching at his shirt and letting out a choked sob. 

"Min," His voice was soft as always, too assuring for the situation. Minyhuk let out a broken whine, nuzzling his nose into the thin fabric of the shirt, breathing in his scent as he did so. The hazelnut aroma that he loved so much was comforting,  but not enough. He shook his head rapidly, leaning up to place a chaste kiss under Hyungwon's chin. "You don't have to do this, Wonnie. You don't have to fight."

"Yes, I do, and we both know it." Hyungwon's large hands slid up his back, coming around to cup his face. He eased Minhyuk away from him, looking lovingly into his eyes. A whimper tore itself from the white haired boy's throat as the look Hyungwon gave him was too sad, only promised bad things. He knew he was right. It was either this, or have the torment from Jooheon get worse. "I want to protect you. Let me do this."

"You'll get hurt, oh, you'll get hurt." Minhyuk whispered insistently, craning his head to ghost his lips along his lover's jaw, "What will I do if that happens?"

" _Boys,_ " Jooheon's voice called out to them, echoing among the greenery to their ears. A bad omen, a haunting reminder of what has to be done, or what is believed  _should_ be done. Both males gulped, nervous.

"I'll fight for you, my love. I love you," Hyungwon mumbled back, leaning down to capture Minhyuk's lips in a loving kiss. The omega clawed at his arms, willing him away from their destination. Hyungwon pulled away, the reluctance written all over his face, "It's showtime."

"I love you too, Wonnie." Minhyuk murmured back, grasping out into air as his alpha whisks him towards the area they were told to be at. In all honesty, his words were drenched in a simple message: " _g_ _et out alive_ ". 

The blockage of leaves exposes a small mainland, a calm river rushing down. Minhyuk immediately puts this place as a red flag, something Jooheon knew he could use to his advantage.  _Did he ever play fair_ _?_ Minhyuk thought, taking in the murky water, bank lined with stones and sky a cloudy gray. He wanted to reach out and hold Hyungwon's hand, but that wasn't allowed. He was up for bets, now.

"So glad you could join me, Chae." Jooheon's eyes were landing predatory hard on Minhyuk, "I thought I'd have to track you down...or better yet, deem you a coward." His tone was mocking, trying to get a rise of his opponent. Anger was deadly in a fight like this. Minhyuk was proud to see the one he holds so dear remain calm, stature tall and face blank.

"Of course, I'd do anything to make sure Minhyuk ends up with me." His voice was equally as monotone, causing Jooheon to bare his teeth in a snarl. Minhyuk gnawed on his bottom lip, raising his hands. His black eyes constantly shifting between the two alphas, waiting for the fight to ensue.  _I just want it over with._

Suddenly, Jooheon grinned. This snarky, "got-you-now" grin that made Minhyuk's heart leap in absolute fear. The grin that would turn tides, keep him awake for the rest of his days with nightmares. (Yes, it was that unsettling). He rose his hand, fingers curling until he finally snapped. A rustle, and Changkyun stepped out of the bushes from where he was hiding. He must be wearing some sort of scent masker; Minhyuk couldn't smell him at all.

"Why don't you take precious Minhyuk over there?" He directed the question to the emerging beta, "He'll be safer away from the fight, waiting to be swept off his feet by yours truly." Jooheon tipped the rim of his cap down as he winked towards the white haired omega, who immediately flinched in disgust. He noticed Hyungwon's face screw up with thinly concealed rage, hands clenching over and over again. This was going to be messy.

As much as he wanted to put up a fight, he was forced to allow himself to be taken away by Changkyun. He felt betrayed, almost, because he had gotten alone well with him during past encounters. Though, judging by the sober expression he wore as he lead Minhyuk up a rocky cliffside to sit, he didn't want to be here either. Minhyuk tugged on his sleeve to catch his attention.

"Hyungwon's going to die if he does this," He whispered, keeping his voice low so no one can hear him. The crunching of rocks and sticks under footsteps sounded in his ears, the overwhelming waves of alpha pheromones washing over him as they started, "Please, you have to do something to stop this."

"I wish I could," Changkyun seemed sincere as he helped Minhyuk sit down,  keeping his gaze on him so he didn't have to witness what was about to happen, "but you know how this thing works. It's two alphas' businesses, not my own, as a beta."

The cold truth hit Minhyuk hard and he keened in on himself. The loud roar of a battle cry sounded unrecognizable from one of the two. He heard Jooheon in the midst of rage, so it wasn't him. _Was it my Hyungwon? Could it be?_ He had to take a peek.

Glancing up, he looked just in time to see Hyungwon throw his tall frame at Jooheon full force. It knocked the wind out of the slightly smaller male, seeing as his lips formed an "o" as the brunette's elbow dug hastily into his upper stomach. He immediately went in for an uppercut, something he could never see his gentle lover doing. 

 _Adrenaline,_ Minhyuk theorized,  _He can win this fight off of adrenaline._ The thought gave him hope, and he squirmed in his seat. Changkyun placed a hand on his knee to steady him, also showing signs of pity. "I'm afraid this is part of a plan."

The omega froze instantly, "What...?"

"Why do you think Jooheon chose this area?" Changkyun's eyes trailed towards the river, rushing smoothly down its path. Sure enough, Jooheon was letting Hyungwon pummel him closer and closer to the bank, looking as if it were utter defeat. Suddenly, Minhyuk found his heard buried in the acidic cavern of his stomach. 

"No, no, no..." Minyhuk murmured worriedly to himself, hands raising to cover his mouth. His heart, which dropped to a level beyond hell, began to pump faster, his head spinning as Jooheon finally rolled onto his side, arm nearly dipping into the water. A smirk flashed across his features.  _No, God..._ He hadn't realized he had went to grip Changkyun's arm tightly, so tightly that the beta yelped.

Suddenly, out of no where and taking Hyungwon  _completely_ off guard, Jooheon leapt up. His hand wrapped around the other alpha's wrist, yanking him forward. Minhyuk's mouth parted in a silent scream, hands trembling as he reached out for his lover, who had just been tossed into the icy hold of the river. The sickening crack as Hyungwon's head smacked against a rock hidden by the dark depths rang in his ears,

Minhyuk wanted to cry.

He watched in vain as the water splashed around Hyungwon's face, soaking his dark hair. He pulled himself up, lips parting in a gasp, flopping onto his back. Jooheon sauntered over, stepping on each side of Hyungwon's body. From here, Minhyuk could see his lover was trembling. Not out of fear- in fact, he looked quite enraged- but out of being cold. That gave him an idea of the temperature of the water.

Jooheon gripped Hyungwon's collar, pulling him up. Minhyuk turned his head, burying his face in Changkyun's shoulder because he  _did not want to see_. For a moment, all that could be heard were grunts and loud splashes. Suddenly, everything seemed to halt.

"Minhyuk," Jooheon's voice demanded, the wave of aggressiveness hitting him hard, "look over here." Turning his head, he slowly gazed towards the men. Jooheon's hands, greasy and disgusting, were wrapped around Hyungwon's slender neck. The alpha- the one Minhyuk loved so much- refused to look at him, out of shame, probably. His head was turned completely to the side. Minhyuk willed him to look at him.

"Look at me, my dear." Jooheon's voice sounded disgusting to his ears and he wanted nothing more than to tell him to not call him that. So, he only  _half_ turned towards him. "Watch as I win you. This is something you'd want to see." Minhyuk's eyes widened considerably and it  _hurt_. It hurt to see Hyungwon look so defenseless, hanging in a defeat grip. His lower lip began to tremble,  eyes pricking with threatening tears. Hot, hot tears. 

Jooheon grinned at his reaction. His instincts were so cruel. He raised Hyungwon's head and slammed it down. A wave of water washed over his face, thick lips parted in a silent yelp as water poured into it. Two slams, three. Blood, red and swirling, mixing with nature's liquid. Minhyuk screamed out in fear, concern for his lover raised to the max by now. Changkyun tried to shush him, get him to sit back down, but it hardly worked. He was so shifty, but who could honestly blame him? He was involved in something he didn't want to be in, witnessing something he never wanted to see. Hyungwon's eyes screwed shut, mouth constantly opening and closing as he tried to process what the hell was happening as fast as he could. He quickly got the hint, it seemed, and clawed at Jooheon's wrist. Even from where he was seated, Minhyuk could see the pink marks burst in color on the alpha's pale wrists. Jooheon's face- stupid, squish face- contorted in something that looks like it came from a nightmare (in his mind, at least). He appeared to be very annoyed, his teeth baring. Hyungwon's movements stuttered as Jooheon's grip tightened, finally pushing his head completely under the water. Minhyuk's breath was caught in his throat, hands dragging down his cheeks anxiously. He watched, life in slow motion, as Hyungwon's long legs flailed a bit before going completely still. His love, his heart, his  _world_ , stilled in Jooheon's evil grasp. 

A shriek tore itself from Minhyuk's throat, an anguished cry that let the forest shake with his sorrow, black birds cawing as they flew from their homes into the gloomy sky. He had never ran fast enough, bolting from his spot down to the riverbank. Changkyun's fingertips barely brushed against his shirt, trying to hold him back, but he wasn't fast enough. The red rocks cut at his ankles, slices blooming on his porcelain skin. Breathing ragged with rage, he used all his weight to throw himself at Jooheon. He wasn't the strongest omega, but he was one of the fastest. The force through Jooheon back, startled, dropping Hyungwon's body in the water. He rested, floating as the water rushed over him. It's like nature was trying to make him one with it.

Minyhuk spun around, dropping to his knees in the river. The water was  _freezing_ , soaking his shorts and raising goosebumps and his skin turning blue. He wasted no time in wrapping his arm around Hyungwon, quickly easing him up and out of the water. He was drenched, dripping in the icy liquid, looking serene. Beautiful lips and eyelids painted purple, he looked like he was sleeping. As often as he did, with Minhyuk gazing at him lovingly as the sun's soft rays highlighted his features in all the right ways, he didn't want to see this.  _This_ was death and darkness and coldness compared to the morning sun. Everything he didn't want and more.

Whimpering, the white haired omega placed his hand on his lover's cheek, trying his best to swipe the droplets off of his face. There was too many, he was covered in them. The water was so cold, so cold- he didn't want Hyungwon to get sick. He maneuvered his way to the edge, crawling onto the grass. With all his might, Minhyuk pulled Hyungwon so that he was laying on his back. With his hands, he positioned himself and began to do chest compressions.  _One...two...._ Jooheon cackles, making a comment about how Hyungwon was weak.  _Three....four..._ Changkyun finally reaches them, standing a bit away and watching with his arms away from his sides stupidly.  _Five...six..._ Minhyuk breaks into a sob, curling on Hyungwon's upper body and praying his body heat will give his alpha (should he even call him that now? He so badly wants to) some warmth.

"Hyungwon, Hyungwon..." He whispered his name in an vanquished voice, stroking the wet cheek with gentle fingers and an urging caress, "Wake up, Hyungwon. Remember your promise? We were going to live together forever, Hyungwon. We were going to have a family. We were going to be truly mated," Warm tears fell on a soft face, "Why are you throwing this away? I'm waiting here for you, selfishly." He couldn't hear him breathing, the only assurance was a low thrumming pulse beating faintly against Minhyuk's own cheat. But, apparently, the ice had to take that away too.

No movement, no movement. No twitched of long fingers, no glorious smile tugging at lips. He'd even kill to see the eye roll he always received whenever Hyungwon got irritated with him. He'd take anything besides the motionless alpha in his arms. Tears overflowed his eyes, running down his flushed cheeks. He bent down, nuzzling the smooth skin of his lover's icy cheeks. Miserable mumbles of " _please, please, please_ " and " _wake up_  " were pressed against the equally numbing lips. A few more minutes passed before Jooheon sighed in impatience.

"I'm tired of waiting! I let you have your moment, Minmin. Time to get rid of the old and in with the new." Jooheon stretched his arms, walking closer to him. When Minhyuk didn't make a move to get up, he bent down and tried to pry him off of Hyungwon. It took a lot of tugging, pulling, and prying until Minhyuk was finally ripped from his true love's grasp and tossed over the "new" alpha's shoulder. He wailed in grief, head thrown back and crying towards the sky. Jooheon ignored his mourning, humming joyfully to himself as he skipped off and away from the incident.

With his eyes blurred over and attention focused solely on his loss, his didn't notice Changkyun turn his head towards the body laying across the floor, wet and cold. 


	2. Chapter 2

Minhyuk was cold. Freezing, actually.

He didn't feel at home. Here, in Jooheon's house, sitting on the couch. He was dressed in luxury, head to toe in silk garments and draped in jewelry. He had a feeling his stomach would forever be twisted in disgust, a nauseating feeling forever sticking to him and defining him. This feeling - so vile and disliked burrowing deep in his chest and blooming like a hated flower - stuck with him ever since that night a few days ago. He's been living in hell ever since.

Minhyuk has been quick to learn Jooheon liked dressed him up in clothes that smelled like him. He smelt like smoke and dirt. To think he was passing down that scent onto him was disturbing. He didn't want Hyungwon's scent masked forever. He didn't  _want_ that.

But Hyungwon lost the whole fight and he was dead. Dead and gone, not to be seen ever again. Minhyuk whimpered and curled up in a ball,  arms wrapping around his legs and burying his face into his knees. The musky aroma was inhaled and exhaled slowly, hoping the toxins would poison him and he'd die right there. He felt angry. Angry at Hyungwon, who fought despite knowing he'd lose. He already had to know, right? He was aware of his own strength. Then again, he felt an immense thrum of love. Love because even though he knew he'd get injured, he'd fight to keep Minhyuk as his own. He loved Hyungwon.

He loved Hyungwon and not Jooheon. So why the hell was he here and not in his lover's arms, like he should be?

"Aw, are you still moping around?" Jooheon's annoying voice rang in his ears. Oh, how he's grown to hate that voice. He scrunched up his face in bubbling rage, sniffling loudly to let the alpha know how displeased he was. Footsteps approached him quickly, two hands prying his face up. He glared through tears, warm and hot and streaming down his cheeks, as Jooheon narrowed his eyes, challenging him to speak against him. "You've been getting testy lately, darling. When will you realize there's nothing you can do about it?"

 _Don't call me that._ He wanted to spit at him, hit him, do anything to prove how much he hates him. He can't though, as his strength is  _nothing_ compared to Jooheon's. Or any alpha's, for that matter. He cursed his genetics for cursing him with this rank. He jerked his head a few times before downturning his head, staring as his feet. Upon seeing there was no backtalk to be said, Jooheon's frown morphed into a smile and Minhyuk felt fingers thread through his hair. Gross.

"That's more like it. Now, why don't you eat something?" He pushed Minhyuk back so that he uncurled from himself and he felt so  _vulnerable_ , "You need to gain some weight, you're such a light thing!"

Furrowing his eyebrows, Minhyuk tilted his head. "Why would I do that?" He knew plenty of alphas who liked their omegas small and skinny. That way they were easy to cart around and easy to overpower. It's a sad thing to realize, but true. He knew he didn't like the growing smile on Jooheon's face. The alpha's hands slid down his shoulders and hovered over his belly, pressing down a bit. Minhyuk had to resist the urge to shudder in disgust and push him away.

"That way you'll have enough fat on you to carry my pups!" He exclaimed, eyes turned and focused on the clothed abdomen. Minhyuk felt bile rise in his throat. He had forgotten all about that part of life. He thought mating Jooheon was bad enough, he forgot about the fact they'd need little ones to carry their bloodline. His eyes fluttered closed. Thank  _God_ his heat wasn't for a few more weeks. That's the only time his womb was able to function and able to fall pregnant.

"Ah, I'm not hungry at the moment," He hoped his voice didn't shake, "I'm quite tired, actually." Almost as soon as he said this, Jooheon snapped his fingers. Another omega that lived in the house- Kihyun - approached him. In the few days he's been around the house, he's learned that the short omega was grumpy and loved to complain. He always did things around the house such as cooking and cleaning. Honestly, he could be an informal butler maid if he wanted to.

"Kihyun, why don't you take Minhyuk here to his room? I'm sure he'd love to rest." He insisted, fingers curling around his wrist and pulling him up. Stumbling, Minhyuk caught his balance quickly and inched closer to the other omega. He felt odd comfort in him. Maybe it's the fact he's unmated or has a sharp tongue against Jooheon as well. Kihyun nodded, gesturing for Minhyuk to follow him and lead him up the stairs. They were quiet until they were in the rather extravagant room. 

He had to say, Jooheon had good money. He was able to keep them in comfort for the rest of their lives. But you know what the saying is- "money doesn't buy happiness". He wasn't happy here in the slightest and everything about him screamed that. He sighed as he took in the expensive curtains and large bed, stopping in the middle of the room. The door creaked shut, allowing them privacy. As much as they'd get around here, anyways.

"You're a lucky guy," Kihyun's voice came from behind him, the shuffling noises letting Minhyuk know he was looking for an outfit for him to sleep in, "Jooheon really spoils you." He knew any single omega would want to be in his place. Hell, he'd give it to them. 

"I'm unhappy," He replies, looking out the window. The territory was unfamiliar to him, making it so he can't run away. He would only get lose and die in the wilderness, he was sure of it. "I'd rather him mate you if it was an option at all."

"It isn't," Kihyun replied, and he was glad he found no traces of judgement or jealousy in the younger male's voice, "I'm already promised to someone." He turns when Minhyuk doesn't reply, handing him the folded pile of pajamas. They were a light blue- made of fancy material, he was sure of it- with white lace lining the collar and cuffs. It was so pretty, something he knows will complement him well. The only issue was it was from Jooheon, for Jooheon. He took them and sighed, turning to undress. "I'm sorry for your loss."

This caught his attention. He pulled on the top, basking in the texture it had against his skin, and turned to look at Kihyun, who had his head bowed in respect. "Excuse me...?" He asked, uncertain if he heard him correctly. He was aware that Kihyun knew his former alpha had lost, but it was unsaid that he had also passed. He had got Jooheon to remain quiet about that fact, and thankfully he agreed. 

"Changkyun told me. He feels terrible about not doing anything about it, it's just..." Kihyun sighed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, "you're not happy here, you will never be. I know that man loved you very much."

"Oh?" Minhyuk hesitantly took a seat beside him, crossing his ankles in thought, "How could you tell?" 

"If he was as weak as Jooheon says and still fought for you, I don't know what else it could be." He explained, "I wish to have as love as pure as yours."

 _As pure as it **was**. _ He wanted to correct, but instead he smiled reassuringly,  _As pure as it was._

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"Minhyuk," A hand prodded at his side, trying to push him over. It was the break of morning, he could tell that much by the soft rays of light pouring into the room. It was otherwise dark out. He grumbled, pushing at the offending hands. "Come on, it's time to get up. You have to get ready for the ceremony."

Suddenly, Minhyuk was wide awake. He groaned, trying to mask it with the heavy cloud that is sleep, but it was in upmost dismay. He stretched, rubbing his eyes with fists. It's been two weeks, two weeks since he's been staying at the house. He's managed to get by this far, but the ceremony had been sneaking up on him. He managed to avoid eating too much for the first week, but when the second hit, he was forced to eat more.

(  _"That's alright, Minmin! You can just eat a lot before the ceremony, oh! And during. You'll need it._ _"_ )

The reason why he chose a few or two in order be "official" was obvious. Minhyuk's heat was due any day now; he wanted to breed him right away. That way, anyone trying to still take Minhyuk would have to really think twice. Minhyuk had been making himself ill the past few days. Every morning and throughout the day the never ending waves of anxiety turned his stomach. Jooheon was convinced it was a symptom of oncoming heat and became quite excited. Once again, gross.

He sat up slowly in bed, blinking away the fuzzy vision and rubbing his temples. In the dark, he could make out the outline of Changkyun's face. The beta had been trying to stay clear of him since the incident, so seeing him here took him aback. 

"Changkyun," He murmured, voice raspy with sleep, "this is a surprise. I was expecting Kihyun." He allowed the blankets to be peeled off of him, letting himself be picked up out of bed and towards the bathroom. It was tradition for the lower ranks to take care of the to-be-mated omega. It was more breathtaking if the alpha were to see their beloved right before they become one. 

"Mhm, Kihyun has been taking good care of you for a while now. I decided to let him sleep in." Changkyun replied, running a bubble bath. Minhyuk stood still as nimble hands unbuttoned his top, gradually removing his clothes until he was bare. He shivered at the cold bathroom air. Changkyun helped Minhyuk get into the warm bath, the omega sighing in content at the rush of warmth. His eyes fluttered closed, head lolling back sleepily. The more he awoke and came to consciousness, the more he remembered what today even  _was_. The sick feeling came back to him.

"Mmm, I'm not looking forward to this at all." He admitted, letting his arm be raised and washed with a soapy cloth, "I don't want to be with him." 

"I know," Came the whispered voice, "I know and I'm sorry. I should have done something, I'm-" Minhyuk raised his hand and placed it on Changkyun's shoulder. The shirt soaked up the droplets of water that clung to his damp hand, but the " _it's-okay_ " touch shut him up. They both were content.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

It was a cold day. Gray-covered sky, sad. If he breathed, a transparent cloud of mist would form in front of him. He was shivering thanks to the windchill and he felt mildly uncomfortable, as his heat started. He was grateful his cycle was thrown off. Unlike other omegas, it started off a bit put-off before it got really bad. The fact made him sick to his stomach, since it just made things easier for Jooheon.

He waited in the nest prepared for him by Jooheon. It was comfortable as it should be, made to look like it was made from the best things in nature. It made him uncomfortable. He sat with his legs folded under him and his shoulders slumped. His eyes closed and he took a deep breath.

Minhyuk, thanks to Kihyun, was dressed up as extravagantly as ever. He wore a red robe that reeked of Jooheon. The white sash was tied tightly around his waist. It was simple, basic, as he insisted. He didn't want to look his best in front of someone who he thought was the worst. He wasn't going to give him that much.

Footsteps approached him from behind, and a whole new scent enveloped him. It was unrecognizable but held the strong dominance of an alpha. He went rigid. Did his aroma bring him here? Was it because he was an unmated omega in heat? Oh God, he didn't think this through. He was out in the open in the middle of a forest, though. He never thought there'd be any issues, though.

"I'm sure you see what this is," He spoke up when he heard the footsteps grow too close, voice shaky as he slightly turned his head, "I suggest you leave." He didn't want to be mated to Jooheon, but he  _definitely_ didn't want to be pounced on by some random alpha. God, no.

"I'm not here because you're in heat," The man spoke, causing Minhyuk to turn to full face him. He had short black hair, sharp eyes, and muscles. He was buff, the stereotypical look of an alpha. He tilted his head, curious. "You're Lee Minhyuk, right?"  
  


Confusion morphed his blank features. He was intrigued on how this man knew who he was, but he didn't want to push his luck. His mouth opened and closed for a bit, before he uncertainly nodded his head. "Yes."

The alpha smiled so genuinely it put him at ease, "My name is Sohn Hyunwoo, an alpha around here. I'm a friend of Changkyun's." He continued his walk forward when he saw the tension seep from Minhyuk's shoulders, "I'm going to need you to come with me."

"Hah?" Minhyuk sat straight up in surprise. He knew he shouldn't just trust this man, because even though he said he was a friend of Changkyun's, he was still an omega in heat. It could easily be a trap to get him cornered. Instinctively, he shied away. "Why?" 

"You can trust me," He used his alpha voice- the soothing kind that let omegas melt in their arms, "I have a surprise for you."

Honestly, it sounded better than staying here. "He can find me," He said absentmindedly, pulling at the sash, loosening it a bit, "with this." Hyunwoo laughed, walking closer as he shrugged off his jacket. He wrapped it tightly around Minhyuk's shoulders, the scent of pine washing over him. It was strong and spread simply; the alpha before him must be powerful. He smiled hesitantly up at him, looking back at the floor almost instantly. 

"Now he can't! Come on, we have to hurry." Hyunwoo smiled assuringly, grabbing Minhyuk's hand and rushing him off into the dark forest.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

They had walked for quite a while, and in these slippers, it killed Minhyuk's feet. He cant count how many hills they walked over or how many times he had to bat away attacking branches, trying to yank his robe away from prickly bushes so it didn't tear. It was horrible.

They did end up in a place, though. Outside of a cave where the smell of rushing water and nature masked any scents that belonged to anyone else. He could tell that much, seeing as a man with tan skin and blonde hair stood outside the entrance of the rocky cavern with his arms crossed. He pushed off the wall when he saw the two approaching, straightening up.

"This is Hoseok, he's my beta." Hyunwoo introduced him when he saw the apprehensive expression that crossed his face. Nodding, Minhyuk still didn't understand why he was here. He had to say, he was glad he was taken away from Jooheon, but he feared the trouble when he got back. He showed how uncomfortable he was by placing with the lace of his sleeves.

"Aw, let's not keep him waiting any longer." Hoseok cooed, catching his interest. Minhyuk slowly looked up. Waiting? For what? His heart raced. Was he going to die? Might as well, he figured. He watched with interest as Hoseok turned and shouted into the cave. Footsteps echoed along the walls, the shadow of a tall figure stretching out across the sandy ground before someone stopped in front of him. If he thought his heart was racing before, it was really fighting to escape now once the familiar scent of  _hazelnut_  filled his senses.

Hyungwon stood before him. He looked normal and calm as always. He wasn't drenched in cold water, clothes and hair sticking to him, purpling up. His hair was bushed, sweeping against his forehead and his lips as pink and kissable as ever. He looked at Minhyuk with such softness it made his heart hurt. He couldn't comprehend what was happening and a bunch of emotions hit him in waves. All he could do was make a choking, gargling sound, eyes wide as saucers. "H-...How?"

"I wasn't dead, Minhyuk." His voice sounded so  _good_ in his ears and it made him whimper out, "I never died, just unconscious and on the verge of getting hypothermia. Changkyun got the water out of my lungs and took me to these two," He gestured to Hyunwoo and Hoseok but he never turned his gaze away, "They nursed me back to health and waited until I was done healing to train me. I know a thing or two about fighting now, Minhyuk. I can win you back."

Lips quivering, Minhyuk knew he couldn't say anything. He was on the verge of tears and- oh, boy- burst out crying as he ran forward. He looped his arms around Hyungwon's waist, pressing his cheek against his chest as he  _sobbed_ and  _sobbed_ his eyes out, only crying harder when he felt those comforting arms wrap around him as well. A few moments later, his face was pried away from his chest and his face was peppered with soft kisses. He keened.

"I-I di-didn't want to be there, W-Wonnie!" He hiccuped out, Hyungwon's soothing " _shh_ "'s easing him down a bit, "I-I don't love J-Jooheon! I want you, I missed you! I missed you so much!" He kept blubbering, repeating the same things over and over again as if Hyungwon wouldn't believe him if he didn't. Hyungwon focused his kisses on Minhyuk's mouth, pecking his lips repeatedly. To have those thick lips against his once more seemed like heaven and he melted. 

"I know, I know." He whispered, nuzzling the side of Minhyuk's face, just under his ear, affectionately. As awkward as Hyungwon was with being affectionate, he found it endearing he went out of his way to let Minhyuk know he was missed and loved. He fell limp against his lover, who was very much  _alive_ , and breathed in his presence. He was fine with just being held, occasional kisses being placed atop his head. Suddenly, Hyungwon groaned in displeasure.

"You smell," He complained, Minhyuk looking up to see the other's face scrunching up in distaste, "I can't stand this." Leaning down to his ear, his warm breath cascaded across his skin. He hadn't been this close to anybody since the whole accident, he felt warm and fuzzy inside. He shuddered at the tone of voice his lover used and he whined. It's not like he couldn't help it; he was in heat and it wasn't like Hyungwon was not able to smell him from this close. Even  _he_ can smell the sickly sweet aroma clinging to his body like a new perfume.  He tugged at the leather jacket draped over his shoulders. "I don't like you smelling like other alphas."

Instantly, as if his words cured something, Minhyuk shrugged off the jacket and held it behind him. He clung to Hyungwon once it was taken from his hands, burying his face in his neck. He heard the soft groan follow the nips he placed on the flawless skin, reddening wherever his path took him. He heard a chuckle and Hyunwoo say they'll leave them alone, footsteps leading away from the area and leaving them along.

Hyungwon balanced his weight as he wrapped his large hands under Minhyuk's thighs, urging him up. The white haired male leapt up, curling his legs around his lover's waist, keeping his arms wrapped around his neck. Hyungwon knelt, sinking onto the ground. The sand sunk under his weight, allowing the red robe to be eased from  his body. The disgusting scent of Jooheon left with it, leaving Minhyuk bare and pressed against Hyungwon's body, the preferred fragrance washing over him and becoming a part of his skin. It came in large bursts, clouding his senses and masking his heat. Hyungwon is scenting him.

"Minhyuk," He breathed out, the way he said his name ringing lowly in his ears. Hands, warm and large, ran down his sides, covering his skin in large amounts. "I want to mate you."   _God_ , such an offer couldn't sound any better than it did now. Whining, the white haired omega squirmed and raised his hips, pressing it firmly against Hyungwon's. The lanky alpha hissed under his breath, eyes fluttering closed as a concentrated expression contorted his face. He was trying to repress his urges, Minhyuk realized.

"Without courting me?" He didn't know how to feel about his voice coming out so breathy, so  _needy_. He had forgotten about his heat's effects, honestly. He was so content with just gazing up into those dark eyes that made his heart flutter to this day. He couldn't stop squirming.

"We can do that part later, this is a step I feel we need to take." Hyungwon nuzzled under his jaw, moving down towards the crook of his neck, just dipping past his collarbone, "I want to do this now, then later, I will give you the ceremony of your lifetime." He paused, a soft sigh leaving his lips, "I don't think it's a good idea, no matter how much I want to do it. You're on your heat and there's an increased risk of pregnancy, you know that? I want to get your opinion first."

As much as Minhyuk's inner instincts were screaming at him to, " _Yes! Take the offer! Don't let this slip!_ ", he knew this was a very big choice. A life changer at most. He looked away, eyes swimming with thoughts. Hyungwon  _always_ put Minhyuk first. Whether it be little things such as getting his food first or making sure he was the one more comfortable in bed, or big things such as fighting for his happiness or  _now_. The answer was clear as his obvious love and affection.

Leaning up, Minhyuk kissed his cheek. "I want to." He saw the hesitance in Hyungwon's eyes, and cut him off before he could speak, "I  _want_ to. Don't you dare say anything- you asked me what I wanted and this it! I swear, you overthink too much, and- mmf!" He was pleasantly cut off by a pair of lips that fought like home. Any doubts he had were melted away, clutching the fabric covering his shoulders as he melted into the hot, passionate kiss that was Hyungwon's and Hyungwon's only.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"Where  _were_ you?" Kihyun hissed as he rushed over to Minhyuk, who was now sitting back in the nest. He was happy and in a dream-like state, his robe wrapped around him and hair only  _slightly_ disheveled. "I couldn't find you and the ceremony is starting! Jooheon's going to be here any minute and-" He cut himself off, taking in a breath through his nose. Minhyuk toyed with the strap, which was untied and hanging loosley around his waist. Kihyun narrowed his eyes. "You smell weird."

"Do I? I just went for a walk, it was nothing big." He tried to dismiss it, catching his bottom lip inbetween his teeth so he didn't giggle out loud. It was a secret he knew, a secret only he and Hyungwon (okay, maybe Hyunwoo and Hoseok as well) knew. He heard the gasp being ripped from Kihyun's throat, and the light haired brunette looked almost angry. Almost.

"Minhyuk, do you know how dangerous that is?"

"My legs were _aching_ to walk! They fell asleep!"

"You're on your heat, look at you! Did someone rough you up? You look like crap! Here, let me-" Kihyun went to move forward, hands outstretched to adjust his clothing. That idea didn't last long as the overwhelming scent of Jooheon flooded the area. Kihyun gulped, pulling his hands back as if he'd been burned, stepping back. It was starting.

Jooheon walked, a cloud of cruelty surrounding him. He looked as cold as the river he near-drowned Hyungwon in. Minhyuk wanted to smirk smugly, he wanted to rub it in his face that  _Hyungwon was alive and there was nothing you can do about it_ but he didn't. Not yet, at least. He forced himself to sit up straight, hands folded across his lap, trying not to shrink under Jooheon's predatory stare, aimed straight at him. The alpha abruptly stopped a few feet away from him, face twisting in some sort of squishy shock. Minhyuk merely looked up at him from his fluttering eyelashes.

"What the hell?" He growled, inhaling deeply and closing his eyes.  _Don't say anything, not yet._ Jooheon let out an enraged snarl, stomping forward. Minhyuk swallowed the fear and stared at him calmly. "I can't smell your heat! Your smell, it's...it's like a...not only that, you smell like...like  _him_..." He reached out and gripped Minhyuk's hair, tugging the white locks harshly to the side. He yelped, wincing at the sting that caused tears to prick at his eyes. Jooheon yanked down the collar, small eyes widening in disbelief at what he saw. 

A claim mark- red and freshly given- burned brightly against the crook of his neck and shoulder, bruising the skin purple around it. 

Jooheon took in a sharp breath, his alpha phermones  _raging_ with such fury it made Minhyuk's body involuntarily cower. He pulled away, bowing his head. He didn't know why, but he felt ashamed. Maybe it's because he was  _supposed_ to be mated to this man, despite the circumstances. He felt a bit relieved at the face he felt Jooheon try to calm down. He watched in his peripheral vision as the alpha ran his hand down his face in distress. "Who gave you this, Minhyuk?"

"Hyungwon." He answered immediately, voice low as he tried not to provoke any further than he already had. He kept his eyes downcast.

"Impossible, he's dead. Don't play games with me." Jooheon was angry and rightfully so. Minhyuk was supposed to be mated to him by now, hell, it was their ceremony. Since he was now claimed, that was impossible.  _He was so close,_ Minhyuk thought as he glanced up under his eyelashes to see Jooheon look visibly upset,  _He was too close._

"Actually, I'm not." Hyungwon's voice, deep and echoing throughout the forest, spoke as he emerged from the masking bushes. Jooheon's snapped so quickly over to him, nostrils flaring and face turning red. Kihyun let out a scandalized gasp from the sidelines, covering his mouth, eyes wide. 

" _HOW_?!" Jooheon demanded, clenching and unclenching his fists. He looked like he was going to burst; he was obviously itching for a fight. Without another word, Hyungwon approached them and pulled Minhyuk up to his feet and into his side. The omega immediately snuggled in, his eyes squeezing closed, not wanting to deal with this right now. Hyungwon stroked soothing circles into his back.

"Jooheon!" Changkyun's voice called out as he rushed into the scene, which he really shouldn't. Minhyuk held his breath.  _Changkyun_ saved Hyungwon. He shouldn't be here, it would only cause him trouble. "Jooheon!"

"Get out of here, Changkyun." Jooheon snapped, not tearing his deadly gaze from Hyungwon's somber face, "Now." Changkyun flinched visibly, hands curling in towards his chest, but he didn't back down like everything wasp probably  _screaming_ at him to do. He furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the ground before raising a hard gaze up at Jooheon. 

"No! No, I think I should tell you something," He took in a deep breath and  _dear lord Minhyuk thinks he's going to die_ , "I saved Hyungwon." Jooheon's jaw physically dropped, so Changkyun continued. A wave of two new scents washed over them and he gestured behind them. Minhyuk peeked around Hyungwon's shoulder to see Hyunwoo and Hoseok approaching quickly. "I got my friends to help."

"Hoseok?!" Kihyun squealed, fingernails digging into his cheeks as he came to terms with who was approaching them. Judging by the way Hoseok's aura shifted, he could tell that  _he_ was the bets the other omega was promised to, "You were a part of this?!" The blonde didn't say anything, his gaze only softening to what could be written off as apology.

"Changkyun," Jooheon's voice was dangerously low and cracked with...hurt? "Why? Why would you do this to me?" The tension from betrayal was thick in the air and Minhyuk almost felt like he was intruding. That was not the case, however.

"Because it isn't fair to Minhyuk!" The beta exclaimed, exasperated, "Also, because...because I've had feelings for you. For as long as I can remember, and maybe helping him was also selfishly helping me." His confession took everyone there by surprise. Especially, Jooheon.

"You...I...I've never would have guessed." Jooheon murmured, stunned by the sudden words, "I...someone has actually loved me, for me...?" Changkyun nodded, getting all misty eyed and lips tight, a small "yeah" coming from his lips. Kihyun, now by Hoseok's side, made a comment about how they used to be a rambunctious pair before Minhyuk became the center of attention. He was certain they would get together, and now he was right.

Hyunwoo approached Hyungwon and Minhyuk, his eyes gentle. "I think it's time you guys go home now. Everything seems to be settled." The pair exchanged soft smiles, eyes dancing with wonders. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"Chae Hyungwon!" Minyuk called out from  his spot on the couch, head thrown back to make himself appear more dramatic. He was pantless, how he "liked to be", only wearing one of Hyungwon's oversized t-shirts, which curved around his bulging abdomen,  "Your child is hungry!"

Entering the room, Hyungwon grumbled under his breath. "You're so demanding, I deserve a break." He complained, and though his words were laced with annoyance, he gave a fond smile. "Hey! You're the one who got me pregnant, you don't get to complain!" He insisted, on which Hyungwon laughed.

Handing him the plate, Minhyuk immediately began to eat, gagging once or twice in the process. "I can't believe I'm craving cucumbers. This is disgusting." He wiped his lips with the back of his hand, cringing at the taste. His alpha laughed softly, taking a seat beside him. He wrapped one arm around Minhyuk's shoulders, the other resting on his enlarged belly, "It's karma, you know. For every obnoxious thing you've done in your life."

The corners of Minhyuk's lips raised in an adoring smile, staring at his plate. After a while, he set it down on the coffee table and sighed, catching Hyungwon's attention. He turned in his lover's arms, cuddling against him. "Thank you."

"For what?" Hyungwon replied, confused, but wrapped his arms around the omega nonetheless.

"For coming back for me, not leaving me." He teared up, feeling as if he were about to cry.  _Goddamn, these hormones. Making me overly sappy and shit._

Hyungwon raised his chin, smiling softly. "I would never leave you behind, as cliche as it sounds." He assured him, and the two shared a tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> ayy so therell be another chapter


End file.
